Raly:The good part of meddling
by AvengedSevenfoldGirl
Summary: 2 months after Phil of the Future was cancelled, Ricky had lost contact with Aly. Can Chester Bennington and Mike Shinoda from Linkin Park help Ricky see Aly again?
1. Chapter 1

Raly: The good part of meddling

Raly: The good part of meddling

Summary: 2 months after Phil of the Future was canceled, Ricky Ullman had completely lost contact with Aly Michalka. Can Mike Shinoda and Chester Bennington from Linkin Park help Ricky find Aly again?

Chapter One:

Ricky Ullman walked into Warner Brothers studio, excited to watch and help the band Linkin Park record and mix their new album, _Minutes to Midnight_. He liked Linkin Park, and he thought it was cool to get to hear the new album before anybody else. He walked into the main recording room, where the band was sitting and talking to each other. Mike Shinoda greeted him first.

"Hey Ricky," Mike said "Chester's not here yet, he went to get us some food, but for now we were discussing our album."

"Cool," Ricky said "What song were you working on before Chester left?"

"Um…" Mike said "We just finished mixing 'Bleed it Out'. When Chester gets back we'll show you how the song goes."

"Okay," Ricky said but before he could say anything else, his phone rang. He saw his girlfriend Rachel's name on the caller I.D.

"Um, I need to go outside for a moment," Ricky said quietly "Be right back."

Ricky ran outside and picked up the phone.

"Hey Rachel," Ricky said "What's up?"

"Not much," Rachel replied "Where are you? I want to show you this new song I've been working on."

Ricky got really nervous. He never told Rachel where he was going, he thought that he didn't need to. Now Rachel would kill him.

"Uh.." Ricky stuttered "I'm kinda at Warner Brothers studio. I'm helping Linkin Park mix their new album."

"Oh, so a band that already is promised success is more important that your girlfriend. A girlfriend that hasn't even gotten a record deal yet?" Rachel said madly.

"No Rachel," Ricky said calmly "It's not every day that a famous band asks someone to come help them out. It's important to me."

"You're being selfish," Rachel said.

"No, I'm not," Ricky said "I can listen to your music when I get home. In a way you're being selfish."

"Whatever," Rachel said "Just forget it,"

"Rachel!" Ricky said desperately, but Rachel had already hung up the phone.

Meanwhile, Chester was back at the studio and was walking toward the entrance when he heard Ricky fighting with Rachel on the phone. It concerned him a little. He had a feeling that Rachel didn't want Ricky at the studio, and that was a sign that Ricky was in an abusive relationship. Chester felt that he should help Ricky.

For Ricky's own sake.

**Not the best beginning. But I'm sure that as you all know my beginnings are never any good.**

**Oh and if anybody has any ideas on what to do with Chester and Mike (Mike will get into the story) Plz send me a PM or review!**

**Review anyways!**

**Thanx!**

**Mikeandraviv4ever**


	2. Mike and Chaz get into trouble

Raly: The Good Part of Meddling

Raly: The Good Part of Meddling

Chapter 2

When Mike saw Chester come back into the studio, he noticed that Chester looked a little concerned. But why? Chester had nothing to be concerned about. Mike was about to ask Chester what was up when Ricky came back into the studio. He slammed his phone down on a chair and rushed into the bathroom. Mike noticed that Ricky looked really upset.

"What's wrong with him?" Mike asked.

Chester shrugged, walked over to Ricky's phone, and opened up the address book.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked out of pure curiosity

"Nothing" Chester said "Hey, I wonder who Aly is?"

"Why do you want to know?" Mike answered

"Donno" Chester said as he went to Ricky's speed dial list "Its kinda fun"

Mike rolled his eyes as he grabbed the phone.

"I really don't see what's interesting." Mike said as he put the phone down, accidentally hitting the button 6. Soon Mike and the rest of the band heard ringing.

"Who are you guys calling?" Rob Bourdon asked "You guys ordering lunch?"

"No," Mike said as he searched for the source of the ringing.

"Shit!" Chester says "Its Ricky's phone! Mike who did you call?"

"I don't know!" Mike said "I just grabbed the phone!"

"This sounds very interesting" Rob said as he sat down with Mike and Chester.

Soon Mike, Chester, and Rob heard someone talk from the phone.

"Hello?" Rachel said from the phone "Ricky? Are you calling to say that you're sorry?"

"What?" Mike said "We're sorry, we never meant to call you. I kinda pressed a wrong button."

"Oh sure, usual of Ricky to be irresponsible." Rachel said

"What do you mean?" Chester said "His phone is in perfectly fine hands with us. Leave him alone for petes sake!"

"What?" Rachel said "I treat Ricky perfectly well. Its his fault that he decided to come to the studio in the first place."

"Who, are you, his girlfriend?" Mike asked

"Actually yes, I am" Rachel answered "Or was."

"Oh," Mike said "Well why are you treating him this way?"

"I don't know," Rachel said "But I am, and there is nothing that you can do about it."

"Uh, yeah we can," Chester said "We can talk to Ricky about it."

"Uh, Chester," Mike said "If we talk to him about it, then he'll know that we accidentally called Rachel, and he'll get pissed."

At that moment, Mike and Chester saw Ricky come out of the bathroom.

"Damn." Chester said "Well, uh, we have to go now. Go have fun with your song. Bye."

Before Rachel could reply, Mike and Chester hung up the phone and but it back where they found it, while Rob went to use the bathroom.

"So, uh, sorry about that," Ricky said

"Oh its okay" Mike and Chester said at once, wondering what they could do now.

**Kay sorry for the wait! I was stuck, but I promise you that I have my ideas down on paper and I will be updating more often. Thanks for your patience, and rate and review!!**

**Thanks!!**


	3. Whatever happened to making music?

Raly: The good part of Meddling

Chapter 3:

When Ricky came out of the bathroom, Chester became uncertain on what to do over what he just heard from Rachel and Ricky's conversation.

Should he and Mike confront Ricky or just pretend that they knew nothing?

Mike was all for the 2nd option.

"Chester, we don't know him" he explained "What if he gets really mad?"

"Well," Chester responded "What we do know is that if we do nothing, then Ricky's gonna suffer some more, and it's gonna be our fault, because we knew whats going on and we decided not to help."

Mike was about to respond but then Ricky came up to the 2 of them.

"Hey," Ricky said "What are you guys talking about?"

Chester decided to take the 1st option and run with it, no matter what Mike said.

"Uh..." Chester said "Well, we were debating something-about Rachel Perry. We heard that you were dating her."

"Yeah, I am," Ricky was getting confused "But why do you care?"

"Well," Mike said from the other side of the room, where he was mixing a song "Chester overheard a conversation between you and Rachel, and he didn't like what Rachel was saying."

"It was kinda cruel what she was saying" Chester said.

"Yes it was," Ricky was beginning to sound irritated "But does it seriously matter."

Chester, not sure what to say, looked at Mike.

"Well," Mike continued "It does matter, because it seems like Rachel is controlling you."

"Yes, she is," Ricky said "But I don't care, and if you actually walked a mile in my shoes, you'd understand why."

Ricky left the studio, and Mike gave Chester a look that said "I told you so" before Mike and Chester bolted after Ricky.

"Hey!" Joe Hahn shouted from the other side of the studio "Whatever happened to making music!"

When he got no reply, he ran after them. Soon the rest of the band left the studio too, not sure what the heck was going on.

Chester and Mike, however, finally found Ricky in a sandwich stop next door to the studio. He was at a booth, sobbing.

"Dude," Mike said when he caught up to Ricky "You gotta say whats going on."

"I can't" Ricky said.

Soon the rest of the band came in, and they all ran up to Chester, Mike, and Ricky.

"What the heck is going on here!" Joe cried.

Both Chester and Mike looked at Ricky.

"Well..." Ricky began.

**Once again not very good, but with this and my other story, its hard.**

**So yes rate and REVEIW!! I seriously find no point in uploading a story if nobody reveiws, so REVEIW!!**

**Thanx!**


	4. Aw!

Raly: The Good Part of Meddling

Chapter 4

"Its not something I want to explain." Ricky said softy.

He was really nervous, considering the fact that he never talked about this before, and expecially not to a group of 6 people, 4 of which who had no clue what was going on. It made him feel really weird.

"Well?" Mike and Chester said at the same time.

"You all know that I was on Phil of the Future, right?" he began softly "Well, I became great friends with my costars, and there was this one girl. She was really nice, but after Phil ended, and I started to date Rachel, we began to drift apart."

"Aw," Joe said randomly. The entire band turned and stared at him.

"What?" Joe asked "That seemed like a very appropiate place to add 'Aw' too."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Continue," he said to Ricky.

"Well, it hurt." he said "And I decided that if I broke up with Rachel, then I would of lost my friend just to face more pain."

"Aw," Joe, Rob, and Brad said together. This time Mike, Chester, and Phenoix just rolled their eyes.

"So," Mike said "Who's the girl? She seems really special."

"She is," Ricky said "But I don't want to say who she is. At least not in public. Its kinda private."

Honestly Ricky didn't care who heard him. It was a year since Phil of the Future ended, he doubted that anyone besides Mike and Chester would care. He just didn't want to say who it was until he was 110% sure that Mike and Chester won't meddle. And anyone with an IQ of 0 could tell that Mike and Chester were going to meddle. Sadly Phenoix decided to think logically.

"I know!" Phenoix said "Lets all go back to the studio! Then we can find out who's got Ricky so upset and make some music!"

It was too late to think of another excuse. Everyone had already started to leave the studio, except for Mike and Chester, who stayed behind.

"You know we're trying to help," Mike said to him when Ricky got to the door "You're acting like we're filming this for LPTV."

Ricky looked at the floor and left the room, not responding to Mike. He just wasnt sure what to say.

"_Cut and bruised by the fall again  
Lick my wounds like a dog again  
Is that a light at the end of the tunnel that I see, I see  
Please let it be but don't wake me 'til the morning after_"

-Chester Bennington/JulienK "Morning After"


	5. Red to Black

Raly: The good part of meddling

Red to Black (Chapter 5)

This didn't turn out the way Chester wanted it to. All he expected was a long speech about how awesome Rachel is and maybe a little anger. He never expected to see tears, and he expecially never expected to hear about another part of Ricky's life, one that had never exposed to anybody before.

But little did Chester know that it was about to get worse. Much, much worse.

At that exact moment, Aly Michalka walked into a sandwich shop near the Warner Brothers studio, where Linkin Park was rumored to be mixing their latest album, which was rumored to come out in May. She walked in the sandwhich shop hoping to enjoy the few weeks she had until she was going to tour with her sister AJ to promote their latest album, Insomniatic. But when she walked in she saw a guy. A very special guy, one that was going to take her day and make into something that she would remember for a long, long time.

"Ohmigod," She cried

Chester and Ricky turned around to see a blond girl running toward them. While Chester rolled his eyes, and just waited. Ricky, however, was frozen in place, and Chester saw that his face light up. He seemed to know this girl, and Chester wasn't sure how. But maybe this girl could help Chester and Mike find out who was upsetting Ricky so the band could get some work done and Chester could go home knowing that he had done something good that day.

"Hey aren't you Chester Bennington?" She asked "From Linkin Park?"

So this person was obviously someone who didn't know Ricky. Oh well, might as well make the person happy while she's here.

"Oh yeah," Chester said "I am. Is there anything I can help you with?"

While Chester signed Aly's stuff and Aly talked about how awesome Linkin Park is, Ricky stood there frozen in shock. Okay, so meeting Linkin Park's Chester Bennington randomly in a sandwich shop was a big deal. But Aly and Ricky hadn't seen each other in months. Didn't that matter at all?

Chester noticed Ricky's face and turned to him.

"Hey," he said "You okay?"

Ricky nodded, but Chester didn't believe him. At that moment Aly finally noticed Ricky.

"Aw Chester you're so kind," Aly said "Always helping the sad. Well, I have to go eat my lunch. Bye."

As Aly left, Ricky wanted to scream. Why didn't Aly recognize him? Didn't she remember all the times they spent together, laughing and joking around about the future, wondering where their careers would take them? Didn't she remember the moments where they had great chemistry, chemistry that could've led to a great relationship, if only Phil of the Future was never cancelled? Heck, did she even remember Phil of the Future at all? He was so lost in thought that he never noticed the tears running down his face. Chester looked at him with great concern.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked "Cause you look like you're…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Ricky walked out of the shop back to the studio. Chester followed him. Once they got back to the studio, Mike walked up to Chester and asked the same question that Chester was wondering ever since he met the blond girl in the sandwich shop.

"What's wrong with him?" Mike asked, looking at Ricky. He was sitting on the couch in the corner, sobbing with his head in his arms, oblivious to whatever was going on around him. He obviously didn't care.

And he didn't. All Ricky could think about was what had just happened. All he could think about was the fact that Aly didn't remember him. Didn't recognize him when he was right in front of her face. Well, he would be if she had just looked behind Chester. But did she? No. She didn't even ask who was behind him, she only sad that Chester was a good person for being kind and considerate of other people's feelings. Not like she cared.

It took about 30 minutes to calm Ricky down. After Ricky was calmed down and Chester and Mike could finally ask what was wrong, the entire band was sitting around Ricky, wondering what the heck was going on and why in the world did a depressed actor choose to work with them. Ricky, however, pretended that nothing was happening, denied the fact that he was upset, and asked what they could do to help them with their album. Chester and Mike were shocked.

"Are you serious?" Mike asked "It took us 20 minutes to calm you down that's how upset you were. Why won't you tell us what's wrong?"

Ricky shrugged "I'm fine now. And I want to help. Isn't that what I'm here for?"

Mike ended up giving in, just because he didn't feel like having any more arguments. Ricky listened to some of the bands songs, and helped but some of the pieces together for the songs. Everything actually seemed okay, but then Chester pulled Mike into a corner.

"What do you want?" Mike asked "I really don't feel like handling with any more drama today. Can't we continue meddling tomorrow?"

"No, but wait." Chester said "I think that I nay know why Ricky is upset"

"Well why didn't you tell me earlier, when I asked you what was wrong with him"

"Because I didn't have time to think about it," Chester said "Here but if you give me another chance to explain, then we nay be able to solve this problem. Listen…"

**Wow long chapter. LOL.**

**I just wanted to give a BIG DEDICATION to Fort Minor, for his song "Red To Black." Listening to it helped me but Chap. 5 in order and thinking of the lyrics will help me in further chapters, like when Mike and Chester FINALLY get Aly and Ricky together (and don't worry. Aly hasn't forgotten Ricky, you just see…)**

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!**


End file.
